Adventures
Adventures are the quickest way to earn Gold and Land early in the game. Each adventure has different requirements such as Clan size , Warriors , Weapons and Energy. Drop Item Some adventures will randomly award special "drop" items, such as Weapons and Warriors. Some items are easy to get, other ones are not. Another factor to consider is that some items will be more useful than others. My favourite of these is the Giant Spider 46/41. The Giant Spider is already quite a powerful weapon but when your minimum attack exceeds 46 you can use the gift item Poison Arrow to give it a new lease of life by crafting it into the Noxious Giant Spider 49/49. The att/def attributes of items acquired on adventures quickly begin to exceed the stats. of items you can buy with coins. The highest none legendary item you can buy is the Surtr Fire Sword 40/38 but this is exceeded by the Tarnkappe 40/44 dropped in Alfheim and by the gift Sigil of Odin 44/44. By level 1,000 you should be able to dispense with ordinary purchased weapons altogether. Quest Achievements You will be awarded an achievement for completing each quest a certain number of times. This will usually take the form of 2 or 3 skill points.As you progress through the game it will take more repetitions to reach the 100% mark where the bonus is awarded. So while it is possible to skip quests they are also worth going back to complete. Adventure Help In your Social feed, you can click "Adventure Help" and assist your clan members with their adventures. Each assist pays a small amount of XP (between 0.4% and 0.8% of your total XP required to advance a level) as well as a small amount of coins. You are limited to helping 30 adventures in 22 hours. Lands Viking Clan is split into different locations by player level. As you level up you unlock new adventures Challenges and Bosses within them until you have levelled enough to unlock the next location. Until you unlock a location you cannot see what lies ahead. These locations are set out below together with details of the adventures they contain. 'North Midgard' Consult The Oracle Harvest Your Crops Start a Pub Fight Collect Protection Money Mountain Giants descend from the hills, kill them Burn Enemy Ships Storm a Watchtower 'South Midgard' Unlocked at Level 15 Loot a Village Rockslides threaten a village, catch the boulders Attack the Mountain Giants Plunder the High Seas Lay Siege to a Foreign City Challenge an Orc to Battle Attack the Amazons Assassinate a Warlord Voyage for Treasure 'Aegir's Sea' Unlocked at Level 40 Aegir's Harpies slaughter your men, destroy them Patrol and Protect Trade Treaties Seek Foreign Allies Establish High Sea Trade Routes Negotiate Aegir's Sea Patrols Raid Aegir's Secret Armories 'Aegir's Passage' Unlocked at Level 100 'Vanaheim' Unlocked at Level 220 'Niflheim' Unlocked at Level 360 'Jotunheim' Unlocked at Level 500 'Alfheim' Unlocked at Level 620 'Nidavellir' Unlocked at Level 720 'Muspell' Unlocked at Level 820 'Helheim' Unlocked at Level 930 'Vingolf' Unlocked at Level 1,240 'Asgard' Unlocked at Level 1,650 'Midgard - Godly Trials' Unlocked at Level 2,150 'Alfheim - Godly Trials' Unlocked at Level 2,650 'Nidavellir - Godly Trials' Unlocked at Level 3,150 'Muspell - Godly Trials' Unlocked at Level 3,650 'Helheim - Godly Trials' Unlocked at Level 4,150 'Vingolf - Godly Trials' Unlocked at Level 4,650 'Asgard - Godly Trials' Unlocked at Level 5,400 'Hel's Rising' Unlocked at Level 5,950 'Skadi's Blizzard' Unlocked at Level 6,500 'Bifrost' Unlocked at Level 7,000 'Jotunheim World Wall' Unlocked at Level 6,500 'Yggdrasil World Tree' Unlocked at Level 7,550 'Svartalfheim' Unlocked at Level 8,100 'Wellspring of Mimir' Unlocked at Level 9,200 'Battle of Bifrost' Unlocked at Level 9,800 Category:Adventures Category:Content